


The Fledgling Who Lived

by spaceboy_kogane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Castiel, Big Brother Gabriel, Gen, Not a incest relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_kogane/pseuds/spaceboy_kogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, Angel of Thursday, is hated by every angel in Heaven before he's even an hour old. </p><p>He's hated by every angel but Gabriel. </p><p>Watch Castiel grow up into the angel we all know and love in The Fledgling Who Lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fledgling Who Lived

Today is the happiest day of the archangel Gabriel's life. Today, Castiel, angel of Thursday was created. His Father just created the cutest fledgling in Heaven. 

Castiel has beautiful, wide, bright, and curious blue eyes. His dark hair falls gently over his head, and he has a small smile painted on his lightly tanned skin. Everything about him screams adorable baby angel. 

Other than his wings. 

To Gabriel, they're beautifully unique. But the the other angels... 

To the other angels, Castiel, the new fledgling, is a freak. He's not even a day old, and everyone hates him. Everyone except Gabriel. Gabriel will never hate this child. 

"Father must have made a mistake!" Raphael cries. "His wings! They're burnt black! It seems as if he's fallen already!"

"Shut your blasphemous mouth, Raphael!" Michael hisses. "There is something wrong with this angel, but Father would never make a mistake. Father always knows what He's doing." 

"But-"

"Are you questioning Him?" Michael glares. "I will gladly tell Him and have you smote into oblivion."

Raphael shuts up, and so does everyone else. 

"No one wants him," Michael says finally. 

"We'll kill him tomorrow," Uriel says. 

"No!" Gabriel says suddenly, quickly scooping up Castiel, and cradling him in his arms. "No. I forbid it. I'll raise him."

"You'd save this...this freak?" another angel says. 

"He isn't a freak!" Gabriel snaps. "He is your little brother, so act like it! I cared for every single one of you as an individual no matter how different or plain you were, so Castiel deserves the same treatment! Don't let me see any one of you touch him!" 

Gabriel's usually warm and sweet honey colored eyes are now firery and angry as he leaves his brothers and sisters in a flash of his wings with Castiel cradled protectively in his arms.


End file.
